


Oh Look, There's A Greeting Card For That Too

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: To her amazement, Kara discovers that there are Supergirl themed greeting cards in the worldTo her confusion, every lesbian and bisexual woman she knows keeps giving them to her
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Oh Look, There's A Greeting Card For That Too

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this dumb idea happened and..... I don't know XD

"Happy birthday!"

Kara was really, truly, excited about her birthday for the first time in over a year

After so long of everything seeming to just be in a constant downward spiral, she _finally_ felt like things were on the up again

She had great freinds- both in and out of National City- and a growing family and the best girlfreind imaginable, and her job was.....

Well, it... wasn't as bad as it could be

The point was that when she stepped out of her bedroom and was greeted with birthday pancakes, and Alex and Kelley already waiting for her in the kitchen, she was legitimately excited to start her day

"Aww you guys, you didn't have to do this,"

"Oh don't act like it's such a big deal, it's just pancakes, your _real_ celebration isn't until tonight,"

Eyebrows raising, Kara tilted her head, a small smirk tugging on her lips

"What's tonight?"

"Not telling, you'll see, but here, open this, you _might_ want to wear it tonight,"

Now _thoroughly_ intrigued, the blonde accepted a medium sized, nicely wrapped box from her sister and a red envelope from Kelley, reaching immediately for the big pink bow on the box

"Oh, open the card first," Alex instructed

An eyebrow raised, but she didn't argue, slicing the envelope open easily and pulling out... a Supergirl card

... _Huh_

It was red and blue in a pretty artistic rendering of her with "GIRL POWER" written across the center and a simple _Happy birthday to the most super girl I know_ written on the inside, signed underneath by Alex and Kelley

"Haha, very funny," Kara snorted in amusement, setting the card on the table

"Isn't that _great_? I can't believe we found it at a _Walgreens_ ," Alex snickered

"That _is_ a surprise,"

Since becoming a famous superhero, Kara had started seeing her image popping up here and there as product placement, but usually she was aware of it right away, things rarely went under her radar so quietly

Lena said she should sue people for using her image without permission but in Kara's opinion, Supergirl belonged to the people, if they were using _Kara Danvers_ that would be a different story, but Supergirl?

She wasn't going to start telling bakeries they couldn't use her symbol on their cakes or demanding a price everytime her face ended up on a balloon

She wasn't Disney after all

"I guess National City is just really proud to have their own hero," she mused as she started unwrapping the gift

It was kind of flattering actually, thinking that she had her image on a birthday card- especially one clearly meant for kids

That was probably going to be the best gift of the day, no wonder Alex wanted her to open the card first

~+~

"Happy birthday,"

Remember that thing about the cheap birthday card probably being the best gift of the day?

Well that _definitely_ wasn't going to be true

Whatever lurked in the little velvet box Lena had just put on the table in front of her was promising something... _significant_... in a way that Kara couldn't quite put into words

She could just _feel_ it

Mouth dry and heart beating a little faster, she reached for it... only to have a navy blue envelope with a gold seal on it slid under her fingers instead

"Open your card first," Lena insisted with an excited grin

Ok, not so unusual, Lena had always kind of been a stickler for that kind of thing

Ignoring the temptation of the velvet box for the moment being, Kara slit the envelope open and felt her mouth fall open

The card was... _gorgeous_

Red and blue with gold ribbon along the spine, and her house crest was in the center made out of gold glitter

The inside was fancy too, one of those cards with actual papper pages on the inside, navy blue with red cursive writing across it

_Your heart is made of steel but is as warm as the sun, out of seven billion people you're my only one, you don't need to save the earth to mean the world to me, you may not have super strength but you're stronger than most will ever be, even a supervillain couldn't keep us apart, happy birthday to the only hero in my heart_

_Love, Lena_

When Kara looked up, her breath caught in her throat, Lena's face was tinted pink, biting her lip as she stared down at the table

"I know it's... it's so _cheesy_ but-"

"I love it," Kara interrupted suddenly, pulling her girlfreind closer and giving her a passionate, loving kiss

Alex's card that morning had been lovely, but _this_....

She wasn't sure what was making her more emotional, that someone had actually mass-produced a card that was so... romantic and... _centric_ to her, or the fact that Lena felt that way about her

Ofcourse the latter wasn't exactly new information, but it was always stunning to actually hear

"I take it you like it then?" Lena smirked as she pulled away

"I love it!!" Kara breathed with excitement, reluctantly leaning back to rub at her eyes under her glasses

"Where on earth did you find that?"

"You know it's the funniest thing, I found it at this little boutique over on Maple, I went in to look for a new vanity mirror and just stumbled up on it,"

"....Huh,"

So that meant Walgreens _and_ this fancy boutique was selling cards of her

.....Interesting

~+~

"Happy birthday,"

"KATE!!"

Practically jumping off of the sidewalk, Kara practically slammed a hug into her favorite Gotham resident, earning a low chuckle from Batwoman as the fake redhead gently patted her back

"You... did you come all the way from Gotham just to say happy birthday!?"

"Ofcourse not, I came all the way from Gotham to give you this," she replied, stepping back and pulling a simple pink envelope from her utility belt

..........

How had it..?

"A birthday card?" Kara guessed, hurriedly ripping it open

"It's what's _in_ the birthday card that I made the special trip for," Kate smirked

That may have been true, and Kara was actually a little concerned about what the CEO could have possibly given her that fit flatly inside a birthday card

Something told her it was a check for something, wich just frightened her more

She had never been good at accepting big gifts...

Although she was momentarily distracted from those concerns by what was on the _cover_ of the card rather than what was on the inside

A cartoon drawing of her, clearly meant to be more childlike, on a pink and background, with big letters spelling out "HAPPY 9TH BIRTHDAY" on top and a "2" drawn in sharpie in front of the 9

"...They... this... did you find this in Gotham?"

"Yeah, Mary was doing some grocery shopping, found it and called me, we thought it was a riot,"

So.... the cards were in Gotham too?

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well... Alex and Lena both gave me Supergirl cards too, wich I didn't even know _existed_ until this morning,"

"Alex and Lena huh? ..Hm, funny,"

"Why is that funny?" Kara asked curiously

"Oh just that... there's this saying about gay humor, I usually don't put much stock in that thing but all three of the lesbians you're close to gave you the same kind of punny card..."

"..And Kelley helped Alex pick it out.."

Kate made a clicking sound with her tongue, evidently amused by this, as Kara stared down at the card in minor confusion

"But Lena's not a lesbian, she's bi, like me,"

"...Kinda flew past the point there a little bit," Kate noted

Kara was about to ask what she meant by that, but before she could, she opened the card, eyes barely scanning past the _To the most super freind I've ever had_ message on the inside, and zeroing in on the papper folded up instead

And when she unfolded it....

Well, all she could think of from that moment on was that Kate had just bought Cat Co and that somehow both of the queer CEOs she knew had some kind of "buy Cat Co to make Kara's life less of a living hell" kink that she couldn't understand

~+~

Several months later, Kara found herself racking her brain as she walked through the mall, entirely unsure of what to do

"What do you get someone who has more money than Rao?" she asked with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose

"Well, speaking personally, as someone with more money than Rao," Lena began teasingly

"I always most appreciate something that comes from the heart, something really sentimental, don't worry about the price, make it something that's going to leave an emotional impact on her, I like hand-made things myself,"

Kara's face scrunched up at that a little

The thought of actually hand-making something for Kate made her feel kind of like a child...

For Lena's birthday it had been a little different, she had flown to Ireland and gotten her a genuine Irish Sessilie Oak sapling to plant in the yard, to always keep her close to her roots (pun unintended but later pointed out by Alex), and for Christmas, Kara had made her a Christmas ornament with ice from the Fortress Of Solitude that would stay forever frozen- thanks to Alex helping her engineer it- as a symbol that Lena was now as much of a safe space for Kara as the fortress was

But... that was all different

Those were romantic, sappy, girlfreindsy presents, that sort of thing wouldn't really be as cute or sentimental for Kate, would it?

"Maybe..." she mumbled quietly, rolling the idea around in her head

Come to think of it, Kate had given Kara the passcode to the Bat Cave, maybe Kara should take her to the Fortress Of Solitude...

But that felt kind of...

"Oh look, a Batwoman card,"

Head jerking up, Kara was drawn out of her thoughts as she looked into the window of the Hallmark store, excitement flooding her veins as she did, indeed, notice a small array of superhero cards- including Batwoman

"Oh that's so cute!! She'll LOVE that!! That's hilarious, let's go!"

Somehow, the discussion from nearly a year prior about gay humor had been forgotten by Kara- probably due to that "buying Cat Co" thing- as she and Lena snickered over how charming and funny giving her a Batwoman card would be

Irony? Nope, never heard of her


End file.
